


In My Element

by Coffin Liqueur (HP_Lovecats)



Category: Long Gone Days (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fish out of Water, Gen, Irony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Lovecats/pseuds/Coffin%20Liqueur
Summary: The wind blows. Rourke runs the numbers.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Fandom Giftbox 2020





	In My Element

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NightsMistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightsMistress/gifts).



The wind blows. Rourke runs the numbers.

He feels the degree to which it tries and fails to tip his weight. He pushes back, leaning his weight just-enough against the blasts. Grass bends in the frame of his view of Adair; he can see a bullet’s path bending over and with it.

Over the sear of the sun on his cheeks - heck, even heating his _hair?_

The sharpness of the chatter of people and animals in the distance yet _much too close?_

It’s good to have something he knows, acutely, to focus on.

Remind him he knows how to _think._

**Author's Note:**

> Written with some extra "spark" from the [One Word Prompts](https://towriteprompts.tumblr.com/onewordprompts) from towriteprompts @ Tumblr! I was trying to think of something appropriate for Word 3: "Wind" - and your request for this game plus something Rourke-centric was one that felt very appropriate for which to use that word as a springboard!!


End file.
